Why Didn't You Hug Me Back?
by Darkflames and fire
Summary: When Raven is lonely and cold the night after Malchior, she decides to visit another Titan's room to fix that. Who will she visit? And what will come of it? T cause I'm paranoid. One-shot that will be continued if asked for.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place the night of 'the hug', just after "Spellbound"

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, this would have been in "Spellbound"

Just a filler while I type other stories. Also, I am starting a new story. First Chap up by tomorrow.

* * *

Raven was cold. Aside from the fact that she had just been crying her eyes out for the past few hours, there was a giant hole in the ceiling from where a traitorous dragon had punched through it. It was a **VERY** little known fact that Raven was afraid of the dark.

Before you say she is in darkness all the time, the part of the dark Raven doesn't like is the unknown. She knows her room, she knows her powers, she knows the tower. She does not know what is outside of that hole ready to take her away.

Raven contemplated what to do. She could stay here and freeze, or she could swallow her pride and stay warm by sharing a room with one of her teammates. I think the answer was obvious. Now, the big question.

Who to stay with?

Robin was out because he would ask too many questions and Starfire **DEFINITELY** wouldn't like that.

Starfire was out because she would keep her up all night trying to have a sleepover.

Cyborg would be too hard to even wake up.

Beastboy... was perfect. He knew she needed space. He would definitely let her in without complaint. And, he was the one to comfort her earlier so this would be something he would be happy to do.

Raven got up, blew out a candle, and went off to Beastboy's room.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Urrrgh.

Beastboy looked at his clock- 2:36 in the morning.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

He got up and rubbed his eyes. He input his passcode (BBxRaeForevermore) and who else to be there but Raven?

"Hey, Rae." he said sleepily, "What you doin up so late."

He was still smiling so she didn't take it as a bad thing and replied. "Can I stay with you tonight please?" she asked. She still had the same sad voice from earlier, the one she had when she was about to cry.

"Sure, Rae." he slurred out through his tiredness, "Make yourself at home." he opened his door fully and beckoned her in, locking the door once she was inside. She noticed him locking the door.

"Why are you locking the door?" she asked, sounding scared.

"Oh, I just thought you wouldn't appreciate someone walking in and teasing you for being in here." he said.

Raven nodded. "Ok. Just wondering."

Raven took a seat on the bottom bunk while Beastboy climbed up to the top. They exchanged good nights and tried to sleep.

Suddenly, Raven spoke up. "Beastboy?"

"Yeah?" he called out.

"I was just wondering why you didn't hug me back earlier." she said. Raven was worried he didn't like her and that thought hurt right after being betrayed.

"Oh." he said, coming down to lay on the bottom bunk with her for his explanation, "Ok, you know how there are the different kinds of hugs depending on your feelings for someone?"

Raven nodded. "Alright so there's the family hugs that aren't usually awkward, the friend hugs that are a little awkward, and then there is when you get hugged or hug somebody you **REALLY** like and it's really awkward. Do you know where I'm going?" Raven nodded again, dumbfounded. Beastboy **LIKED** her. _**BEASTBOY**_ liked _**HER**_. "Do you like me back?" he asked.

Raven thought for a minute, then smiled, leaned over and kissed him deeply. "I love you" Beastboy said breathlessly.

Raven froze. Even during her time with Malchior, neither of them had said 'I love you'. As she thought about it, the option to say she didn't love Beastboy back was tempting. There were only two problems. One, that would break his already fragile heart. Two, it would be a complete lie.

Raven decided to do the right thing. "I love you, too." she declared, giving him another deep kiss. The two just cuddled together after that, reveling in the joyous feeling of their newfound love. Eventually, Raven started dozing off, so she asked one last question before the dark bliss of sleep overtook her.

"Will you be there when I wake?" she asked Beastboy.

He smiled at her, fang protruding in that way that was eternally cute. "I will be here for you forevermore." he said. Raven smiled and said one last 'goodnight' and then she let the darkness take her to the land of sweet dreams with her new lover in tow.

* * *

Just another cute filler while you are waiting for me to update boy troubles (Which I finally just did like 5 seconds ago) Please review and tell me if I'm good or bad, and where I can improve. I would really like some feedback and tell me if my stories are good too. Don't forget I take requests. Did anybody catch the easter egg? (reference to something else like when Brave said oo-rah and then Beastboy called her a marine in 'Nevermore' because marines say oo-rah) say in the reviews if you did.


	2. Chapter 2

I do remember somebody asking me to continue this, so here is the final chapter.

I don't own Anything

* * *

The Morning After

* * *

Beastboy woke up feeling kind of warm. He looked around for the source of it, only for his vision to be obscured by violet colored hair. As his memories came back to him, Beastboy broke into a large grin and hugged the girl sleeping next to him. He had thought it was just a dream.

Raven woke up when he was hugging her and decided to keep quiet, though he seemed to only be basking in the euphoria of cuddling her. She opened her eyes slowly out of habit, since her room was usually bright in the morning. She was surprised to find that Beastboy's room was nearly pitch black, even in the morning.

Beastboy noticed when she opened her eyes. Seeing in the dark was a fun trait he got from the animals. Thanks to his powers, he could also smell her scent so much clearer than somebody usually would. She smelled of lavender and vanilla, a scent all to pleasing to him.

Raven rolled over to face Beastboy, and was thoroughly surprised when he planted a chaste, but sweet kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, he hit a switch next to his head, that illuminated the room with glowing stars from the ceiling.

Now that she could actually see his form, Raven went in for a lengthy kiss, still kept chaste for the moment. They cuddled for a bit when they realized it was ony 7:18. They had about fifteen minutes to kill before anybody else would be up. Raven and Beastboy spent their time cuddling and giving each other small kisses before Raven announced that they had to get ready.

Beastboy groaned and got up. Raven had not actually observed his apparel the night before and now a heavy scarlet blush came onto her face. Beastboy wore only black and purple sleeping pants. She could eaily see all of the muscles he had when he went into the light. He was extremely skinny, most likely from not eating meat, and she just now noticed he had no gloves on. His hands were clawed, like a tiger's.

He had apparently forgotten she was watching and undressed and redressed right in front of her. Raven kept watching with the blush not leaving her face. When he turned around and saw her watching him, Beastboy blushed as well.

"Umm, sorry about that." he said, turning redder when he saw what Raven wore to bed.

It really wasn't much, but he blushed anyway. Midnight black short shorts, showing off her legs (though that happened every day) and a tight black tank top that revealed her every curve. She was skinny, just like Beastboy, and they just realized that neither of them really ate much like the others.

"It's okay." Raven replied. "I'm going to go get dressed, see you at breakfast, okay?"

"Alright." Beastboy replied, giving her a final kiss before she teleported away to her room. Beastboy unlocked the door and walked down the hall, grin stuck on his face no matter how hard he tried to make it go away. He finally stopped fighting it and walked to the common room grinning like an idiot.

When he entered the common room, Cyborg was cooking waffles, Robin was checking the computer for updates on villains, and Starfire was doing... well, it was something alien, that was for sure. Cyborg noticed Beastboy's grin immediately. Beastboy never smiled like that in the mornings. He was usually too tired to do so.

"And what has you so happy this morning, Beastboy." Cyborg asked when Beastboy came over to get some orange juice.

"Just happy, Cy." he said in a euphoric voice. Something DEFINITELY happened.

Raven walked in with a sudden pneumatic swish of the doors. She had a rare smile on her face as well. Cyborg watched with interest as the two greeted each other warmly, for once. Beastboy gave Raven some tea he had been preparing and a piece of toast with brie on it. (That is my usual breakfast) They ate the same breakfast, tea and all, and kept quiet during the entire event. Cyborg could have sworn he'd seen a blush on Raven's cheeks at one point, but brushed it off as his imagination.

When they thought nobody was looking, Beastboy and Raven went in for a quick kiss.

Just as the rest of the Titans turned to them to discuss plans for the day.

Cyborg's eyes widened, Robin frowned, and Starfire let out an amazingly girly squeel. The last of which alerting the lovers to their audience.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Cyborg shouted happily, "Congrats guys." There was a twinkle in his eye for Beastboy. He knew they would end up together.

"Ohhh, glorious!" Starfire squealed, flying over to give them bone-crushing hugs, "Our dear friends have finally realized their love for one another."

Robin just gave them a glare and said, "This better not affect yor battle performance." to which he earned a double smack on the head from Starfire and Cyborg.

Beastboy and Raven looked at each other, still speechless. Beastboy broke the silence with a shrug and a 'why not?', leaning in to kiss Raven passionately. There were exclamations of 'awwwws' from Starfire and 'Yeah! Go BB!s' from Cyborg. Robin, once again remained quiet.

Neither Beastboy, nor Raven heard them, though. They were in their own little perfect world that consisted only of each other.

* * *

I think I have gotten a little corny at the end. whatever though. You can come up with something for yorself about what Star was doing and may take Robin's cold nature towards their relationship either way. (He is mad he didn't get Raven or he just doesn't want this affecting them in battle.) Review and favorite, keep reading and all other stuffs. Bye!


End file.
